


When you leave forever.

by orphan_account



Category: AU - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Streamers, Minecraft Youtubers, Technoblade - Fandom, Tubbo_ - Fandom, Will probably add more after a bit, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: This is my first time using ao3 :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cottage Core AU/Run Away AUWhat if Tommy and Tubbo did run away? What if they created their own small town? What if they finally experienced peace?[ AU created in the mcytblr discord server by Dice! Follow their tumblr: PeskyDice ][ Also inspired by this beautiful animation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVzXHpiQXVk&list=PLqg7h-wRc-SwVCEgEDntTj69Ipu9O6dqB&index=296 ]
Relationships: all platonic btw
Comments: 32
Kudos: 261





	1. The Discs.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is short!! Chapters 1-3 will probably be quite short, but the chapters after will be longer! Also this is like the first time I'm actually writing something after a long time, also very sorry if they are ooc! I have never written fanfics before-
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! :D

“Wait, so **you** have all the discs?” Tommy stares at Tubbo, eyes wide. He thought all the discs were taken by other people.  
  
“I believe so yes.” Tubbo nods before looking through his enderchest again to double check.  
  
Tommy looks at the chairs in front of his old home. He takes a seat. Gesturing for Tubbo to take a seat too.  
  
“Right now we can- We can run away from here...”  
He gazes off to the view in front of them, Tubbo looks at him and takes a seat beside him.  
  
“We have everything we ever wanted.” Tommy stares off onto the view.  
  
“We have everything we care about.” Tubbo adds.  
“And we would never have to...Are- Are we actually gonna do this?”  
He glances at Tommy.  
  
“I mean...We, we could? It would be so much more peaceful then this shit hole…” Tommy stares at ~~L'manburg~~ Manburg. He looks at the DreamSMP. He looks to Pogtopia's base. He looks to the spots where TnT was placed, where TnT blown a piece of land up.  
  
He thinks back to what Wilbur and Dream were planning, blowing up Manburg.  
  
He thinks about how Wilbur just snapped, what Wilbur said to him about him never being president. He doesn't want to leave Technoblade, but, for all he knows Techno is loyal to Wilbur.  
  
“Do...Do you want to do this Tommy? I will do it if you do it.”  
Tubbo gazes off at the buildings they built together, the memories made. Do they really want to abandon this? Do they?  
  
He thinks about who they were gonna leave behind. Eret, Niki, Karl, and more. They were gonna leave them behind.  
  
“I want to do it. We need to get away from this stupid shit.” Tommy chuckles, smiling a bit.  
  
“Honestly Tommy-” Tubbo smiles a bit too.  
  
This was _peaceful_ , it was nice. Hopefully when they run away, everyday will be like this. Full of _laughter_ , _jokes_ and _peace_. **Hopefully** …


	2. Packing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy packs for his leave. Technoblade finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter- sorry! but after a couple more of these short ones I'll make the next ones longer

Tommy was scared. He always was scared. 

Nobody really knew he was.  
  
He got dumped with responsibilities and the sort, he thought if he was seen as brave and could do everything he needed to he would be respected.  
  
  
Maybe he was wrong.  
  
  
These thoughts passed through his head as he was sneaking out from Pogtopia.   
"Fucking god..." He huffed under his breath.  
  
He brought all the things he needed, food, water, armour, weaponry, and a lot of blocks.  
  
He tried his best to make no noise, but may or may not failed during his attempts to get everything he needed.  
  
“What the fuck-!”  
  
  
He tripped on one of the cobblestone and nearly fell, ~~but didn’t because he is a cool and brave man~~.  
  
Maybe not so much brave but very cool!!  
  
While Tommy was packing up his stuff and trying to sneak away he didn’t notice a certain pig exiting the little farm room.  
  
The pig stops.  
  
He looks at Tommy and realises what he is doing.  
  
“T...Tommy?” His voice was soft, Tommy couldn’t hear him.  
  
He knows that Wilbur going crazy must have taken a toll on him but he didnt realise how big of an impact it made.  
  
He knew that Tommy would be safer away from this shit hole but he still...  
  
He still couldn't bear to see him go.  
  
He was like a younger brother to Techno.  
  
He sees Tommy finish packing.  
  
He sees Tommy waving goodbye to Pogtopia.  
  
He sees him getting on his own horse and writing a little note.  
  
He sees Tommy leave for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno's horse literally got stolen by Tommy and he is focusing on Tommy leaving? smh /j (this is a joke)


	3. Getting Tubbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has to wait for Tubbo, some thoughts passes through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHH I noticed this is really short and thats annoying me-  
> anyway hope you enjoy this one :D

Tommy ~~stole~~ borrowed Techno’s horse.  
I mean he left a note behind saying he is gonna go for a bit and needs his horse. Of course he is not going back but…   
  
He knows he will miss Techno, but he cannot stay in this stupid place any longer.   
  
He and Tubbo are gonna escape.   
  
  
Speaking of Tubbo, he was riding towards his house.  
If Tubbo is ready and outside his house like planned they won’t have much to worry about; But when Tommy got there Tubbo wasn’t outside.   
  
" _Oh no- Oh god- Did he abandon the plan? Did he not want to leave? Did-"_ He pushed these thoughts away.  
  
The first problem in their plan for freedom.   
  
Tommy was hoping that Tubbo was just taking forever packing.   
  
“TUBBO?!” Tommy got off Techno’s horse, peeking inside Tubbo’s house.  
“TUBBO!” He shouted again but made sure not to be too loud that the others would hear him. 

". . ."

“WAIT!” He finally heard Tubbo shout back.   
  
_"Thank you, he was just taking too long. He didn't abandon ~~me~~ the plan."_ Tommy thought to himself.   
  
After a bit he saw Tubbo pop out the door with an overflowing backpack, he also saw a lot of blocks and items on the floor but he ignores it.   
  
“What took you so fucking long!” Tommy pulls Tubbo towards Techno’s horse.  
“Sorry! I couldn’t decide what to bring!” Tommy rolls his eyes and jumps on the horse, Tubbo follows.   
  
They smiled at eachother.  
  
“So you ready to ditch this hell hole?” Tommy chuckles.   
“YES!” Tubbo laughed, They had everything they needed, they had everything they wanted.  
  
This will probably be the last that Manburg and DreamSMP will see the duo... ~~Probably~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep short chapter thats annoyingggg anyway i have a feeling chapter 5 is gonna be longer so yeah  
> (very sorry but chapter 4 is also probably gonna be short D:)   
> also Tommy might have some betrayal issues,,,,,


	4. Sleep well Tommy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horse ride to the other side of the world takes longer than expected, Tommy overestimates his ability to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this longer then the other chapters!! :D

“Are we there yet?” Tubbo was playing around with a bee, it was a cute little bee.  
  
“I dont really fucking know???” Tommy sighed   
  
The thought of starting a new life away from the idiocy of those he once looked up to gave him some weird feelings. He doesn’t know how to explain those feelings but he does know they are weird.  
  
At least he has Tubbo.  
He looks behind him, and-  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK WHERES TUBBO”  
  
“I’m right here!!” Tubbo seemed to be laying down?  
  
“Tubbo what the fuck, your gonna fall down-”  
And just as he said that, Tubbo fell and hit their head.  
  
“TUBBO-” Tommy immediately jumped off his Techno’s horse.  
  
“pFFFt-” Tommy tried to stifle a laugh.  
Tubbo bonked his head on a rock, and is kinda now bleeding.  
  
“I NEED MY STRESS RELIEVERS” Tubbo sat up right, touching his head. “STRESS RELIEVERS NOW”  
Tommy rolled his eyes. “You do know those stress relievers were poisonous? Last time you gave them to me and Ni-”  
  
He stopped before saying her name.  
Niki.  
They just left her there.  
  
He felt guilty. Too guilty.  
  
“Tommy?” Tubbo stood up, dusting his clothes.  
“Are you okay there?” Tubbo waved his hand in front of Tommy.  
  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Tommy got back on the horse.  
“C’mon we need to go, it's getting dark.” Tubbo popped on top of the horse after Tommy.  
  
“So are we there yet?” He smiled.  
“Just shuutt the fuuuck uppppp-” Tommy drawled out, rolling his eyes. He smiled too.  
  
\---  
  
Its the 3rd day of traveling, who knew it would take this long to get to the other side of the world??  
  
Tommy sure didnt.  
  
"Why the fuck is it taking so long?!" Tommy and Tubbo had been on this horse for a day now. They are tired.  
"I don't knowwwwww" Tubbo could be seen lying down on the horse. Again.  
  
"Tubbo, why the fUCK ARE YOU LAYING DOWN AGAIN?!" Tommy exclaimed.  
"Why the hell not?" Tubbo seems to be really, really tired. He also seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
"Tubbo, last time you did this you fell and hit your head." He rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. His friend was weird. Very weird.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"What the fuck does that mean?!"  
  
"It means yes."  
  
"What the fuck-" Tommy glanced to Tubbo. "I think you should go to sleep, you not sleeping is getting to your head."   
  
\---  
  
 _"Day 5 or 6, it kinda blurred together."_ Tommy thought to himself, he was getting tired. Too tired. He was scared of him accidentally falling asleep as he was riding the horse.  
  
"hhh..." He was getting tired, his eyes were closing and he was struggling to open them. After a bit of fighting he just stopped. Then he fell asleep.  
  
"Hr,,,,,Huh?" Tubbo woke up to a thud. He rubbed his eyes and realized that Tommy fell off the horse. "Tommy?!" He got worried. He stopped the horse and jumped off.  
"Tommy!" He shook Tommy, but he didn't seem to wake. "Is he asleep?"  
He smiled. "You should have told me you needed to sleep." He chuckled himself.  
  
"I guess its my turn on duty now!" He smiled. "Sleep well Tommy." He got on the horse again and they went back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hHDSLHf:LKHSDF hope you like the longer chapter- im tryna make the chaps longer now :D


	5. Restart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the other side of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rhrhrhrhhr Im like hrrhrhrh should a I add the yaknow that old thing in mc worlds where if you reach a certain point the land terrain gets funky? Like in story mode where ivor hid his little house thing in this funky wall thing? hhhh idk if I should add that or notttt so can yall like,,, tell me in the comments and stufff,,,, 
> 
> anyway besides that,,, Im tryna make the chaps longer somehow? but this chap is relatively short so :/ sad  
> (this is sorta a crack chapter maybe,,, i think the next chapter is kinda fluffy? idk,, hrhrhr sorry for bad writing once again)
> 
> (ALSO some notes: uhh i kinda changed it so lmanburg/manburg and dreamsmp had actual innocent townspeople :D)

  
"Tommy!! Wake up!!" Tubbo shook him, a lot.  
  
"hrhhh? what the fuuuuck-" Tommy drawled out, still looking pretty sleepy. ~~I guess thats what happens when you dont sleep for 3 days.~~  
  
_Thud._ Tommy fell off the horse and onto the ground.  
  
"You idiot-" You could see a little blond ~~gremlin~~ child on the ground, about to explode.  
  
"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH BOY FUCKING-" And there he blows. You can visibly see him exploding. If thats even possible. Probably isnt.  
  
"AAAAAAAA-" Tubbo put his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Take a stress reliever." Tommy looked at him and literally screamed.  
  
\- - - - -  
  
"Uh, are you good?" Tubbo pulled him up. Sadly Tommy didn't want his ~~poisonous pufferfish~~ stress relievers.  
"Yes I'm good- NO?? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK???? I LITERALLY FELL THE FUCK DOWN-"  
"Okay- Okay sheesh."   
  
Tommy almost exploded again, but decided not to.   
  
"So we are here ay? The other side of the world?" Tommy looked infront of them. The terrain looked pretty odd, a lot of the terrain looked almost impossible.  
Does it look even weirder beyond this point?  
  
"Big T uh don't you think it looks a bit fucking weird?" He glanced at Tubbo.  
"I mean I heard of this, where beyond a certain point the terrain looks impossible. I guess this is that point?" He paused, "Wait if-" He was then cut off by Tommy.  
"WAIT WE CAN MAKE SUCH A FUCKING COOL BASE HERE!!! WE WILL HAVE BETTER BASES THEN THOSE SHITS BACK HO- Home." Tommy stopped at that word.  
  
Was that place still "home" to them?  
  
~~maybe~~   
  
\- - - - -   
  
"Hey Tubbo did you bring any blocks to make our ~~home~~ base out of?" ~~Home became a touchy subject  
  
~~"I have some wood?" Tubbo shrugged. They kinda rushed their packing.  
  
"We gonna have to start from fucking scratch again dont we?" He looked at Tubbo.   
  
Tubbo nodded.  
  
_"Oh dear god"_  
  
\- - - - -  
  
They immediately went to the basics. Gather some wood. Mine. Get ores. Repeat.  
  
I mean at least they had a headstart? They had some netherite tools and amour so that helped.  
  
"Tubbo I'm just gonna give you what you need while you build the base okay? I'm gonna help you build after we get enough stuff."  
"Sure!" He said so cheerily ~~As if they weren't starting from scratch~~  
  
Tommy paused, pickaxe in hand. He smiled and looked back at Tubbo,  
  
"Yaknow, I'm happy to restarting with you."  
  
Tubbo smiled back.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Then Tommy went off to find a cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrhrhrrhrh me looking at the nice comments from the last chapter: *tears up, cries*
> 
> yall are nice!!! fhrhHRHRHRHRH the nice comments fuels me,,, pls,,, comment?,,, even keyboard spam is fine,,,,
> 
> (of course you dont have to-)
> 
> anyway like always thanks for reading this chapter :D


	6. Is this home...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does it take to make this place feel like Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hHRHRHRH my updating sched for this fic is just everywhere-  
> anyhow hope you all enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> i think this is soft? ig? i literally dont know how to write,,, also I feel like I still need to say this: dont ship Tommy and Tubbo pls this is fricking p l a t o n i c got it? 
> 
> anyway I tried making this longer!!
> 
> (btw a LOT of swearing in this chap ;-;)

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tommy screamed as a creeper explodes next to him. He gets tossed over to the ground due to the explosion.  
  
He was in a cave, searching for ores. He promised Tubbo he would be back soon. ~~He promises he wont die~~   
He stands up and he dusts off his clothes. Tommy sighed.   
  
"I should have fucken stole some gear from the Blade." He had a mishmash of half-decent netherite and diamond armor.  
  
He gets out his pickaxe and continues on looking for ores. Tommy really wasn't used to mining for his own stuff, he used to but after that he just stole from Tubbo and sometimes other people. That got him in a lot of fights.   
  
"Where the fuck are those ores?!" He shouts out, wandering around the cave. Occasionally he puts down a torch to light the way.  
  
Around him were stone, with the occasional coal and iron. It was lighted up by some lava pools and torches. It was quite deep underground as Tommy has been mining for hours.   
  
Tommy was alone in the cave. I mean yeah mobs were there but besides them, he was alone. What happens to him when he is alone?  
He thinks about things he doesn't want to think about.   
  
He thinks about the people ~~he~~ they left behind.   
  
He thinks about Niki, Karl, Eret, those who were on ~~his...~~ their? Wilbur's? He realized he didn't know who's side they were on.   
~~He hopes they were on his side but that makes him feel worse about leaving them behind.~~  
  
He thinks about the Blade, Technoblade. He wonders how Techno feels about him borrowing his horse, and leaving him behind.  
 ~~Little does he know Techno saw him leave and didn't do anything about it.~~  
  
He thinks about...  
  
Wilbur.   
  
The one who was with him thick and thin, besides Tubbo of course, the one he considered an older brother. The one he looked up to.  
The one who was the president of L'manburg, The one who he ran with in the elections. The one who he was exiled with.  
  
He thinks about who he has become... ~~was he always like this?~~   
  
\- - - -   
  
Tubbo gasped. "LOOK TOMMY BEES-" He looked behind him to beckon Tommy. When he sees no one there he realized that Tommy was out, looking for ores. "Its fine, he will be back!" ~~Why was he saying this? Obviously he will be back its not like he will die or-~~ He shakes his head. Not the time for stupid thoughts. He instead smiles to himself, "I'll be back bees! Your gonna meet someone new soon!"   
  
He waves goodbye to the bees and their bee hive and walks towards the forest.  
  
Tubbo hums to himself. "CoOoOllect soOoOme wOoOd buUuild a hoUuUse, cOoOllect sOoOme wOoOd bUuUild a houUusE~"   
  
He wanders around the forest collecting wood. Oak, birch and dark oak. He wonders what Tommy is doing right now, hopefully he is safe. As they look around collecting wood he comes across a couple of flowers, he picks some of them. He continues on and sees more beehives and bees. It was all oh so beautiful.   
  
After a bit of collecting wood he walks back to their base, where they are gonna make their new home. He looks at the area and smiles.  
  
He started working on the base, using the different types of wood.   
  
It takes a while.   
  
When he was done with how it looks so far he stared at it for a good minute.  
  
"It looks good!! But its missing something..." He goes towards the crafting table and crafts 2 stairs and gets a jukebox out of their inventory. He walks towards the part of the base facing the sun, and places the 2 stairs down and put a jukebox down next to it.  
  
He smiles to himself. "Now its good!" He sits down on one of the stairs, er, chairs?   
  
Now time to wait for Tommy. ~~  
  
  
  
  
~~~~why is he taking so long? its been a couple hours.~~  
  
\- - - -  
  
"I'm fucking done!" Tommy huffed, he was running away from skeletons and creepers.   
You can hear creeper explosions and the clitter clatter of skeletons running.   
  
A skeleton shot at him.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK-" He quickly ducked, another arrow shot at him. He tried to dodge it but the arrow grazed his arm.   
  
"FUCKING SKELETON SHIT-" He shouted out, his arm was in pain, he was holding a torch on that hand and he dropped it. He put his pickaxe in his inventory, and just ran.   
  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-" He screams out as another arrow hits him.   
  
More arrows were shooting at him, luckily none of them hit. He was still in pain from the first 2 arrows.  
  
"STUPID FUCKING SKELETONS FUCK FUCK FUCK-" He glances behind him, another arrow shoots, this time dangerously close to his neck.  
  
He felt the cold air as the arrow whizzes past him. "FUCKING SHIT FUCK-" He screamed.  
  
Tommy sees the entrance of the cave and laughs. "TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH BOYS!!!"   
He runs towards the entrance, completely giving up on dodging. He doesn't look at the ground. He trips on a rock. Again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" He falls on his face. "FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT" He huffs, half whispering.   
There was dirt on his face and clothes, but this time he couldn't be bothered to fix it up.  
  
He glances behind him again. The creepers, skeletons and zombies were getting close.   
  
He externally and internally screamed.  
  
\- - - -   
  
_"Tommy okay? Its been a couple of hours..."_ Tubbo was waiting on the seats they prepared. Its been quiet. Waiting.  
  
  
. . .  
  
  
"Where the fuck is he?!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" He heard a loud scream come from somewhere, it was faint.   
Meaning it was somewhere quite far away.  
  
"What the hell was that-" He stood up, and looked around. "Wait, that sounds like Tommy-" He freezes. Oh dear god.  
  
He quickly gets his sword and he gets his blocks and runs towards where the scream was. "Tommy?! Tommy!" He shouts.  
  
They keep running until he gets a response.  
  
"TOMMY!! TOMMY!" He shouts.   
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?? WAIT TUBBO?!" Tubbo heard someone shout out, someone? No, Tommy.   
  
"TOMMY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
  
"IM FUCKING UNDERGROUND!! DIG DOWN!!" They heard underground then he dug down, quick.  
  
"TOMMY IM COMING!" He digs down, down, down, down, down, until he falls to a cave. He glances around and sees Tommy, bleeding. Then he also sees a horde of mobs.   
  
"HELP ME UP!" Tommy shouts, he was on the ground. He reached his hand out. "Uh- Yeah!" They pulled him up.   
  
"uH I THINK WE SHOULD RUN-" Tubbo backed away towards where Tommy was. The horde of mobs were coming closer.  
"NO FUCKING SHIT BITCH BOY" Tommy grabbed Tubbo's hand and ran.   
  
They ran and ran and ran.  
  
Until they reached the entrance.   
  
"FUCKING COVER IT UP! COVER IT UP!" Tommy points towards the entrance of the cave.   
Tubbo nodded and quickly piled some dirt at the entrance.  
  


Tommy sighs. "Fucking bitch boy mobs." Tubbo smiles at this. Same old Tommy.  
  
  
There was a pause.  
  
  
"Well I'm sorta done with our base."   
  
"It better look so fucking cool."  
  
They look at eachother and laugh.  
  
  
\- - - -  
  
  
They head back to their base. Talking and laughing. It was nice.  
  
After a bit more they were infront of their new home.  
  
  
"Tommy follow me real quick!" Tubbo pulled him towards the 2 chairs and a jukebox. "Look!" He pointed at this, the chairs were facing the sunset. It reminded Tommy of better times. It reminded him about things that made him smile. It reminded him of Home.  
  
"Big T..." Tommy's voice bowled. It was shakey. There were tears pooling at his eyes.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." His voice was quiet.  
  
  
  
Tubbo nodded, "Walk with me Tommy."   
  
"HEY YOU STOLE MY FUCKING LINE!! GIVE IT BACK BITCH BOY!!"  
  
"WELL ITS MY LINE NOW!"  
  
"DONT MAKE ME PULL THE VLOG GUN ON YOU!  
  
They laughed together.   
  
Tommy sat on one of the seats, while Tubbo played Mellohi, one of Tommy's prized discs. Then Tubbo sat down.  
  
  
  
"Hey Big T...?"  
  
Tommy and Tubbo were sitting behind of their new home. It wasn't finished, but they were already fond of it.   
  
They were looking towards the sunset.  
  
The sky was a beautiful orange, red and a hint of pink. It was peaceful.  
  
"Yeah Tommy?"   
  
You could hear one of Tommy's disc: Mellohi being played in the background. It was just like old times. Peaceful.  
  
"Do you regret your decsion? Of leaving...?"  
  
"Nah, never will." Tubbo smiled at him.  
  
"Oh...Thanks..." Tommy smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!! :D its longer then the other chaps i think-
> 
> anyway as always leave comments,,, if you want,,,,


End file.
